Teen Fantasy 2
by RedKHII
Summary: The Teen Titans end up in Altair where the Wild Rose Rebellion and they joined together to stopped the Emperor of Palamecia, even if Terra would have to fight them for her brother. (ROTD)
1. Chapter 1 - The Wild Rose Rebellion

At an early Saturday, the Teen Titans were having a breakfast early at 7 as they agreed to visit Terra's statue that she's been trapped since she betrayed Slade and so his demise before she sacrificed herself to save Jump City from her powers from destruction. The five rode Cyborg's car to town to buy some flowers for her "grave" as they hold a bouquet of flowers each before walking to underground where Terra's statue still stands and they placed the flowers infront of the pedestal.

"I hope we can help bringing you back, Terra." Beast Boy told the statue as Raven stopped and the four looked at her as her cloak began to blew before the five feel the wind blowing faster and faster until suddenly, a black vortex behind the statue appeared and started to suck the statue in but it's still trying to suck the Teen Titans.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as she almost sucked in until Robin's hand grabbed hers and she looked to see the four made a chain of themselves to stopped them from entering the vortex.

"I can't…" Cyborg huffed as his hand slowly let go of the ground until the five screamed as they fell in and the vortex slowly closes. Robin grunted as the Teen Titans slowly woke up to be inside a magnificent castle where the walls and curtains are a deep of gold and red, matching the carpet – filled floor and sitting on the throne was a beautiful blonde hair princess in a white and blue dress. Beside her are a group of three men; one in white robes and tan skin, a man with a long silver hair tied in a ponytail, spiking at the front with a red bandanna and wear blue armor with a bow, sword, daggers, axe, and shield all over some parts of his armor, and one with buffed muscles and wear a green and purple armor with a purple cape.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked his friends as the princess answered. "This is the Castle Altair."

"Are you alright?" a purple haired girl, might be 16 wearing purple armor that covers the right side of her body and legs and a yellow part only to cover her left chest asked as the five nodded.

"We are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." Robin said.

"I am Hilda, princess of Altair and leader of the Wild Rose Rebellion. These are my warriors Firion, Maria and Guy and my mage Minwu." Hilda introduced.

"I sensed… a girl with powers of earth, revived from the dead, now in the castle… of the Emperor of Palamecia." Minwu answered back as the Wild Rose Rebellion was shocked at his words.

"What!? What does he wants with the girl?" Firion asked with shock.

"Something from her seems… to be familiar from the Emperor, their darkness." Minwu told Firion.

"Um Your Majesty, can you tell us about the Emperor of Palamecia? We're not from this world." Robin exclaimed as Princess Hilda nodded.

"Very well. The Emperor of Palamecia try to rule us with an iron fist and darkness. We wished to stopped his rule but he summoned forces from Hell to destroy the lives of others and their homes." Princess Hilda explained as the Teen Titans were saddened by it.

"I wouldn't let this cruel man touched our friend!" Starfire objected, her voice echoed the hall as soldiers in blue armor and helmets draw their spears but a sway of a hand from the princess send them down a little.

"Your Majesty. We wished to find this Emperor, get Terra back and we will capture him here." Raven said as everyone looks surprised by her words.

"You five children would capture the Emperor himself? That's impossible." Hilda said.

"Don't worry about us…we fought criminals and monsters back at our world." Robin said as Cyborg lift his right mechanical arm to change to a cannon, Beast Boy changed to a green elephant, and Raven and Starfire show their powers.

"….Very well. You five will be members of the Wild Rose Rebellion and the Rebel Army will help you and Terra. You may stay here for the night and we'll go to Castle Palamecia when we finished training." Hilda declared as everyone nod in agreement and the Teens Titans follow a guard to their new rooms.


	2. Chapter 2 - Emperor of Palamecia

Terra, still in the tore armor when she turned to a statue was being dragged by the arm by the guards of the creepy castle she somehow woke up outside and the guards looks like demons. While walking through the hallways, she looked around with her left sky blue eye, as her right is covered by her blonde hair.

When they went in a large room, the guard threw Terra on the purple carpet – filled floor on her stomach, feeling pain while a calm man voice, with a bit of flair spoke. "Such a way for the guards to throw my guest at the floor."

Terra slowly lifted herself as she couldn't even sit but her eye looked at the speaker with one eye shown shocked. The man is sitting on a throne, wearing golden armor with purple cape and black and white stripes in his chest. He has long blonde hair to his legs and has a wild spiky hair with a purple serpent as a crown and has horns above his ears. His forehead sports tiny emeralds, rubies, and diamonds and purple makeup on his eyes, lips and tips of side bangs, matching his eyes but more importantly, his face looks almost like Terra.

"Oh?" the man seemed to have a slight surprise of Terra as he stood up from the throne to walked to Terra, who looked at her right with her eyes closed before fingers grabbed her chin and Terra slowly looked at the emperor, who gave her a cruel smirk.

"Your Majesty?" the guards asked as the Emperor looked at the guards before back to Terra.

"…Do you want to live, even you have to stay here?" the emperor asked Terra as she gulped before an answered send the man smiling. "…Y – yes." Before the Emperor wrapped the cape around the shuddering form of Terra, making her surprised.

"This girl will be staying here with me." The Emperor ordered the guards as he helped Terra standing before an arm around her waist and the two walked through another hallway. Terra felt her hand being held with the emperor as his grip was a bit tight but soft so Terra slowly gripped it a bit, unknown to her the Emperor was looking at her, smiling as they walked in a large red bedroom with purple drapes and warm light brightens the room of the lights.

"You will be sleeping with me. Is it quiet clear?" The emperor asked Terra.

"Y – yes. Thank you, Your Majesty." Terra answered as she looked back.

"Your welcome. What is your name?" The Emperor questioned.

"My name is Terra." Terra introduced as she noticed the Emperor's eyes shown a bit of surprise before recovered. "Really now? I should be going but if you want to go outside, you will." Before he left Terra in the room as she walked out to the balcony to see the view and smelt the air that may smell darkness.

"Wait, what smell is this?" Terra touched her nose in confusion as she looked down to see nothing on the garden but she can smell it with a thought. 'Can I smell something only here?' so Terra walked out where a part of the earth she can use to stand flew to her and she flew around the castle before she felt the earth shaking.

"Not again!" Terra shout in panic as she tried to moved it with ease but ends with Terra jumped off when the earth crashed to the garden and Terra slide until she bumped to a firm and slender body.

"Are you alright?" Terra heard the Emperor's voice as she looked up to see she bumped to the Emperor.

"I'm fine. Sorry for the…" Terra apologized as she turned around, not facing the Emperor to see her blushing cheeks.

"I'm more concern of you than this garden. I've been watching you and I see you can't control your powers." The Emperor told her as she slowly looked back when the Emperor added. "Do you want to control your powers?"

"I do but the man who promised me was cruel enough to used me to destroy my world." Terra said sadly.

"…Then I won't act like that." The Emperor said as Terra froze when he added. "I'm not cruel to train powers, just toying with the worthless insects so allow me to train your powers."

'Should I trust the Emperor? We do look alike and he offered me nicely, although toying the people…. Well I want to live.' Terra thought before nodding and the two walked in the castle.

"Do you want to have a change of clothes? You don't look nice wearing that all the time." The Emperor asked, eyes peering Terra's tore armor.

"Yes please." Terra accepted.

"Fair enough…" as the Emperor pulled out a simple yellow star charm that's big to fill a palm and it glowed before a girl flew out in fuchsia energy, with back – length black hair and she looks like 17 or 18, wearing a red trench coat with white cuffs to reach her hands, leaving her fingers visible, the front was buttoned to see black shorts while the back has a matching – cloth end reaching her knee – high brown boots.

"Meh…." The girl said like very bored, flying around the Emperor before Terra, before the girl snapped out and looked at both Terra and Emperor a few times until…

"Oh please Emperor, don't think of changing your voice like a boy when we met, I like you talking like a girl!" The girl begged the Emperor as Terra looked at him. "You talk like a girl?"

"Yes. This is Raven Crystal, my first summon and now, she told you about my condition I had when I was young. Don't worry Raven, I can still like a girl so don't worry."

"Terra? Didn't you say… I'm gonna shut up now." Raven Crystal said as Terra looked at the Emperor. "Can I hear you talk, please?"

"…Very well but surprisingly…" as the Emperor suddenly talked exactly like Terra. " My condition is that I LOOK exactly like you when I was young."

"…How long have you look and talk like me?" Terra asked, surprised.

"When I was born until the start of the year I was 13 years old." The Emperor answered, still talks like Terra as the latter snapped out but Raven interrupted her silence. "New clothes huh? Way ahead of you…" as she pushed Terra by her back and Raven Crystal flew out of the room, leaving the Emperor alone, muttering with his real voice.

'If that girl has the same last name as I, it's no mistaken… she's my own flesh and blood.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Demon Reunion

The next day, the Teen Titans and the Wild Rose Rebellion are training outside the castle for extra training as the Teen Titans watched Firion battled Guy and Maria shooting arrows from her bow.

"Raven…" Raven heard Minwu calling him as she floated to him.

"I sensed your father is a demon lord. Would you tell me about him?" Minwu asked as Raven doesn't felt thrilled about the question but seeing Minwu as wise and kind, she sighed before answering.

"My father Trigon is the most powerful demon of my world. He doesn't refer to me as a daughter, but as a portal to destruction. A while after Terra sacrificed herself, at my birthday, Trigon revived the person responsible for Terra's betrayal; Slade and he and an army of fire demons destroyed Jump City until my friends and I stopped them."

"I see…" Minwu nodded as he looked at Terra before back at Raven. "It's seems this Slade acts like the Emperor."

"I wonder if the Emperor of Palamecia also refer his daughter as a portal to destruction…" Raven mumbled as Minwu heard it before changing the subject of the question. " What about your mother?"

"My mother Arella…. She's a nice, wise mother but Trigon pick her for a ceremony and… you know… After that, she was taken to Azarath where I was born." Raven answered as she crossed her legs in mid – air and turned around before closing her eyes and muttered her usual chant in a whisper, although Minwu can hear.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"You have wonderful friends, Raven." Raven heard Minwu as she looked at him before they watched the other four trained with Firion, Guy, and Maria.

"Yeah, they can be amazing. I'm so lucky to be their friend." Raven told Minwu.

"I wonder if during the fight, we can find another of Firion's friend with your friend Terra." Minwu exclaimed as Raven looked at him. "Who?"

"Maria's brother Leon." Minwu answered as Raven look at Maria battling Starfire.

'Just like Slade and Terra, the Emperor and Leon?'

After a training with the Emperor for her powers, Terra, now wore floor – length rich purple robes that looks big for her hands which somehow she felt like wearing it before, walked around the castle as the guards won't touched her like the Emperor, due to the latter ordered about her stay and they see Terra walking around, like a younger Emperor but has the appearances of a girl.

'This castle… reminds me of something… My mum's castle when she was a kid…' Terra thought as she walked in what it might be a library of books. Terra looked around for a book to read until she found a book from a shelf that might be interesting.

The 7 Demon Overlords of Hells

'I know my dad's in there…' as Terra grabbed the book before walking to a nearby table and read a few pages of the Overlords of the 4th, 5th, and 6th Hells before Terra stopped at the Overlord of the 7th Hell; to show a handsome man with pale skin, chin – length black hair with a few strands sticking out, has crimson red eyes and dressed in royal black clothing with a cape, his hands sports black fingertips and his left hand sport a purple mark of a star in a ring of diamond – like spikes.

"Overlord Sebastian Michaelis, the 1st Demon Overlord and ruler of 7th Hell and all the royal Demon Overlords of hells. Has 20 children but all separated by unknown reasons. It was rumored he was formed a contract to a human who was sold in slavery. It is also rumored that one of his seven daughters is betrothed to the second son of the Grim Reaper King."

"Even if it meant by stopping that war, I still love him when we met, Dad." Terra whispered as she continued reading.

That night, the Teen Titans joined the Wild Rose Rebellion for a plan to get the Emperor. The Teen Titans found them at the throne room where they just noticed a purple haired women wearing a prominent color of pink and purple with a dagger and dressed like a pirate.

"These kids want to capture the Emperor?" The pirate woman asked.

"Yes hoping for save their friend." Firion answered.

"And to take him down!" Beast Boy said, like a child pretending to be a superhero.

"Like ya style, kid. Okay, my ship can take ya all to Castle Palamecia and the name's Leila." Leila introduced kindly as a man with dirty blonde hair and wears a white robe to his knees with a red and purple cape, blue pants and dirty yellow boots walked in.

"Hello Your Majesty and crew. Got new kids already? well I'm Paul, greatest thief of all!" Paul introduced confidently, noticing the Teen Titans.

"I'm Robin and my friends and I are the Teen Titans." Robin introduced.

"My life is to steal stuff and information from the Palamecia Empire and now I see you all are planning something. Is it about some loot?" Paul exclaimed.

"We're going to capture the Emperor for the both of us and the Teen Titans. They had a friend that is revive from the dead but Minwu suggested she needs to be heal by the Emperor." Maria explained.

"She? This person is a she?" Paul asked.

"Her name's Terra and she was sacrificed to save our world but turned to a stone statue instead." Beast Boy answered.

"Poor girl." Leila said.

"Don't worry kids. We can help ya friend." Paul nodded as Raven was silent before she asked a question "I have a question; what does the Emperor look like?" as the Wild Rose Rebellion had no answer, even Minwu who Raven thought of him as wise to this world.

"Okay…." As Raven's hands glowed black energy, creating a small vision to see the Emperor walking, as the Teen Titans was shocked to see his face.

"He looks… almost like Terra." Beast Boy whispered as the Emperor noticed Raven Crystal walking in with a 10 year old – like boy with jaw – length blonde hair sleeping on his stomach, wearing only sleeves to cover his forearms, and what surprising are that he has bat – like wings and a long, big red snake tail moving, through his thigh – high shorts.

"We've been at the library. Right Snow?" Raven Crystal first told the Emperor before looking at the snake boy, to find him distractedly picking his nose until Raven Crystal banged it's head, earning to snap out and look at the booger on his finger. "Got it, big one!"

"Pay attention, brat!" Raven Crystal yelled as the boy, to be called Snow argued back. "Why did you whack me in the head!? That really hurt!"

"If you listen to what I was about to say, I wouldn't have banged or even punch your head!" Raven yelled as everyone watched them arguing; Altair watched in confusion while the Emperor watched in boredom until…

"Was Terra at the library?" The Emperor asked as Raven stopped to look at him. "Yeah, she's been in there since this morning and she asked us to give her food as she was reading the book your dad was in."

"Is it confirmed?"

"Yeah… she is the 5th daughter of the 1st Demon Overlord." Raven answered in her highest duty as Snow stood on his tail and crossed his legs.

"Very well, I will asked her which one of the sisters that are betrothed…"

"Terra IS the one betrothed." Snow told the Emperor as he stopped from walking before the latter slowly turned to faced the two, earning Snow to hugged his arms and legs around Raven's body in panic.

"Oh she is?" The Emperor asked in a devilishly face and grin that send Snow and some of Altair screaming in panic as Snow cried. "He's so creepy…"

"You agreed to be his summon, now whose a little kid?" Raven Crystal first asked Snow annoyed before looking at the Emperor. "She knows everything so you two should get some rest at your chambers."

"Yes, thank you Raven, Snow…" as the Emperor walked to the library to find Terra sleeping on her chair, her face on her crossed arms above the book.

"Terra?" the Emperor shook Terra's shoulders as she didn't woke up so the Emperor held her on his arms before he walked out, hearing Terra's whisper. "Raven told me everything…"

"I know…" as the vision ended, leaving Altair surprised, mostly the Teen Titans.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Revived Enemy

The next day, the Teen Titans and the Wild Rose Rebellion are set to go to Castle Palamecia with Leila's flying pirate ship as Hilda watched the ship flying to the sky and the Teen Titans watched in amazement.

After a while of flying, Leila noticed discs of fuchsia energy dashed to the ship and the ship receive damage from its hits.

"Damn it!" Leila shouted as everyone grabbed something to stopped falling every time the ship got hit and Firion helped holding Maria's hand. Suddenly, a larger disc of fuchsia energy hit the ship, sending it falling and everyone screamed until the ship crashed at the sands of a desert and Leila jumped off to see the damages of the ship.

"Hey! Someone's need to pay the damages!" Leila shouted angrily at the sky as Starfire flew to where the source of those powers came from to kill everyone and Starfire flew so fast, she flew past Raven Crystal who Starfire didn't see her floating but Starfire's eyes widened in shock as hands grabbed hers before she soon to find herself flying fast and strong enough to do not let Starfire fly back and she crashed through the sands to the crew in pain, causing a large crater.

"Starfire!" Robin ran to her as Minwu raised his staff before glowing green energy went through Starfire and her wounds from the fall decreased until not a single wound was in sight.

"There!" Starfire point at Raven who flew fast and everyone ran to the large ,looks horrifying palace with grey walls and Raven Crystal flew infront of them

"You kids have come all this way and yet… this happens." The girl said confidently as with a snap of fingers from her right hand, she lift a hand before it glowed fuchsia and a man with purple hair to his neck, wearing dark purple armor appeared unconscious.

"Leon!" Firion, Maria, and Guy screamed in shock as the girl threw the man, which the three know them as Leon to Guy as one Rebel guard ran to attack the girl as she kept that cruel smirk before she threw a fist at his face and everyone watched in horror at the sight of blood came out heavily and the body fell on the back and the girl ignored the man's blood streaming out of her right arm.

"Well are you kids are up for a fight or what?" Raven Crystal taunted as the Teen Titans felt anger rising up from themselves and they and the Wild Rose Rebellion dashed before large meteors appeared and fell before them, creating a massive crater and the Teen Titans felt weak to even stand up from the attack; which they know Raven Crystal didn't caused it.

"Time for you to return to you ship…" as Raven Crystal lift a hand before a hurricane of her powers blew so much faster than normal wind, the Wild Rose Rebellion blew away from the palace and back to the desert.

"That was quite a performance….Raven Crystal." The Teen Titans heard a familiar voice of the Emperor as the four; except Beast Boy couldn't keep their eyes opened and fell unconscious as Beast Boy could only see the Emperor's purple lips smirking cruelly and his armored body before Beast Boy also went unconscious.

Unknown to everyone, a familiar figure in black and gray with a black and orange mask with only a left eye looked at the scene on a large mountain from the desert with a cruel yet calm voice.

"It would seems Terra has been revived, and now either she turned to an emperor, or an emperor with resemblance of her." As the archenemy of the Teen Titans, Slade watched the Emperor ordered Raven Crystal and Snow, which just summoned from a sway of a purple gauntlet to carry the Teen Titans.

"Perhaps, I would like to have him and his vassal…" as his eye only traced on Raven Crystal. The moment the three went in the castle, Raven Crystal let out a sneeze and the boy - snake hybrid looked at her.

"Ya okay?" Snow asked, clueless.

"I feel like someone is watching me…. You like looking at me from behind, pervert?" Raven Crystal asked as Snow looked with a half smile before he froze, earning to drop Beast Boy and jumped on the Emperor's back.

"Snow! Get off me!" The Emperor shouted as Snow kept shaking him to look behind, until the two looked to find Raven Crystal, giving the threatening grin to Snow.

"Can you tell her I'm not a pervert!?" Snow asked in fear, shaking the Emperor's shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" The three heard Terra's voice as Raven quickly snapped her fingers and the unconscious Teen Titans quickly sunk in fuchsia energy and disappeared without a trace.

"Why is Snow on your shoulders and why is Raven…?" Terra asked the Emperor, noticing Snow on the Emperor's head and Raven quickly gave Snow back the grin.

"Snow's being a pervert." Raven Crystal answered as Snow yelled back. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Snow, get off my head and Terra… I fear I can't give you more training now." The Emperor said as Snow jumped off and Terra followed the Emperor through the hallways.

"Where did you send the other guys, Raven?" Snow asked Raven Crystal.

"Meh, the dungeons. Hope to give them nightmares." Raven Crystal answered, hands behind her head as Snow looked at her; might be forgetting about what just happened before Terra came.

"Look Raven, I'm not being a pervert. My dad was one before marrying my mum." Snow told Raven Crystal as she lowered her hands.

"I forgive you, what happens to a human dad marrying a Queen Lamia is kinda weird."

"Is something wrong?" Terra asked the Emperor when the two went in their bedroom and Terra looked at the Emperor, a bit clueless.

"I have intruders that are closer to match the Wild Rose Rebellion. As an emperor, I will have a sentence for entering to dominate me." The Emperor told Terra.

"… If they're powerful, want any help?" Terra asked.

"If I may be injured, I'll ask Snow to get you. If that's what you want." The Emperor answered as Terra gave a little smirk and raised his left eye; changing to purple; as her right eye is still covered by her hair.

"I thought… a demon emperor like myself wouldn't need any help." Terra said, voice mimicked the Emperor perfectly, the latter gave a little shook of the head before adding, with his Terra voice and a smirk. "Just stay here please, dear brother."

The two share a small laugh as the Emperor finished with his real voice. "I'm serious Terra, I don't want to lose you. I was already lost by Father and Mother and you are the first sister I want to know…" earning a nod from Terra before the Emperor walked out of the room.

'Be careful…. Mat…'


	5. Chapter 5 - A Revived Enemy (Part 2)

At the damaged ship, the still unconscious Leon was lying on a bed as Firion, Maria, Guy, and Leila watched Minwu healing him until Leon's eyes slowly opened and the crew sighed in relieved.

"What happened?" Leon asked, as he was a bit surprised to find himself at a pirate ship near Palamecia with the Wild Rose Rebellion but Leon calmed himself.

"We're here to capture the Emperor with our new friends the Teen Titans. They're not from our world but they had a friend name Terra who must've been related with the Emperor himself." Maria explained.

"Then, where are they?" Leon questioned.

"They…were captured by Raven Crystal. She has incredible strength to send a large hole at one of the guards' head and send us back here." Firion answered.

"Oh… that girl. Raven Crystal is the Emperor's first vassal when he was young, about 12 years old and she's called a "Ledgerdomain" person." Leon answered.

"I seemed to sense they were once an eighteen year old girl that done crimes that will send her executed but one day, she enter a realm where a high and powerful mage gives her six charms of her magic that will make her immortal but for a price, she has to serve the person who has a charm that has her life." Minwu explained.

"When…happened?" Guy asked.

"She was rumored to stay there a 100,000 years ago." Minwu answered calmly as everyone was shocked.

"I hope the others are fine." Maria said.

"Let us hope the Teen Titans are safe and will capture the Emperor and rescue Terra." Minwu added as everyone; counting Leon nod in agreement.

The Teen Titans groaned as they found themselves at a dungeon where it's cold and darkness seems to sense the air.

"I don't like it here." Starfire said sadly, arms curling Robin's arms.

"Royal demons has dungeons with darkness, even when they come in your sleep." Raven said.

"Boy, it's so scary, I might cry in my sleep." Cyborg said as he thought of himself crying on a bed when shadows of monsters was behind his bed. Then, the five heard a loud noise coming in to see the Wild Rose Rebellion running in, with Leon.

"You guys!" Beast Boy said as Firion helped unlocking the cell and everyone ran as demon – like monsters appeared but they are all no match for their powers and attacks until they made it to the throne room, to find the Emperor sitting on his throne, in his usual position involving the chin rests on a fist and his lips tugged to a smirk.

"Well, here's a surprise." The Emperor said as everyone grabbed their weapons and Starfire and Raven's hands glowed with their powers.

"Alright, where's our friend?" Robin demanded as the Emperor stood up from his throne and a sway of a staff, he summoned three large rock monsters.

"Personally, I don't listened to insects so enjoy your death." The Emperor said calmly with the cruel smirk before everyone stopped from a low clapping and a Bo Staff quickly slashed the rock titans before a gloved hand grabbed the Emperor's throat.

"Slade!?" the Teen Titans shouted in shock as the Wild Rose Rebellion watched in shock as Slade gripped the Emperor's throat, letting a choking gasp before Terra ran in. "Mat!"

"Terra… Go! Gak!" The Emperor demanded as Slade gripped it a bit harder before Terra ran and punched Slade, dropping the Emperor on the floor and the Wild Rose Rebellion and Teen Titans almost ran to fight before Slade stood up.

"It would seems the girl wants to saved a demon emperor… so much for someone who can't control her powers." Slade taunted as Terra's hands glowed yellow before Slade lifted a hand to form black and white lightning at it zapped at Terra's figure before everyone but Slade watched Terra screaming while touching her right eye in shock until she fell on her stomach and the Emperor watched her right eye, which has a mark of a pink star in the middle of a ring of spikes glowing madly before the flashing faded down.

"So she is a demon princess after all…" Slade said as the Wild Rose Rebellion fought Slade and the Teen Titans ran to Terra as they looked to find her eyes; even her marked eye clouded.

"Woah, I didn't know Terra's eye has that!" Beast Boy said as the Emperor snapped his fingers before Raven Crystal appeared. "What the hell happened?"

"Terra's sacrificed herself from the Devil's Shock. Try your powers for waking her up." The Emperor ordered Raven Crystal as she held Terra's body with her arms.

"What about you?" Raven Crystal asked as Cyborg suddenly gripped the Emperor's hands behind his back. "This guy will be in the dungeons, little lady."

"Not if I kick your rust bucket…"

"Raven!" the Emperor stopped her from cursing as Raven Crystal stopped before disappearing and Slade too disappeared before everyone walked out of the Palamecia.

"What? You done it?" Princess Hilda was a bit surprised when the Teen Titans and Wild Rose Rebellion returned, with the Emperor.

"But we didn't get Terra…" until everyone noticed Terra sleeping under a dome of fuchsia energy.

"Raven Crystal has appeared to tell us everything and she's now awakening Terra; by letting her seeing memories of the Emperor." Hilda said as the Emperor watched but Leon pushed the Emperor to go to the hallways, probably to the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories of the Emperor

Terra slowly opened her eyes to find herself in darkness, her eyes looked around for anything until…

"Welcome to the Emperor's Past Memories, may I have your ticket please?" Raven Crystal joked as she appeared beside Terra.

"Where are we?" Terra asked.

"We're in your brain but I want you to see three memories of your brother." Raven Crystal answered as she snapped her fingers before the darkness now changed to Castle Palamecia where Terra and the Emperor's father, Overlord Sebastian Michaelis was looking around while under his cape, beside his body was the Emperor, but as like a 12 year old; looks exactly like Terra but purple eyed without the mark, and wears a similar golden and purple armor.

"Wow Mat's so cute." Terra said, tilting her head.

"What do you think, Mateus?" Sebastian asked the young prince.

"Mother used to live here? But wouldn't humans find it since it's in the human world?" Prince Mateus asked, as his voice sounds exactly like Terra.

"Not to worry, your grandparents lived in the middle of a desert so it's alright, unless you lived in a castle above the 2nd Hell." Sebastian told Mateus as his eyes widened in amazement.

"Kingdom of Satan?! Father…. I wished…. To rule there someday!" Mateus said as Sebastian smiled. "That you would do someday. If you're going to do that now, I don't know about Satan defeated by a boy who won't talk like one until next year."

"Father!" Mateus gave a small shout of embarrassment as Sebastian chuckled but his face suddenly turned serious and grabbed Mateus before the hall they are in exploded; Terra and Raven Crystal didn't feel anything but they slowly floated down to a hall below to see Mateus, the pain bind him on the floor and he slowly looked to see Sebastian on his stomach, slowly fading to darkness.

"Father!" Mateus screamed as tears rolled down his eyes, a hand lifting until a boot stomped beside him, his eyes froze as he looked up to be a man with red hair and a threatening grin.

"Look boys, a little demon girl; watching his daddy down!" the man ordered a group of men as one of them stomped his foot at Sebastian's back and a familiar hand punched through the man's face, earning everyone but Raven Crystal in shock.

"What the hell!?" The men screamed as a past Raven Crystal, still looked the same looked at everyone; didn't seemed to see Terra and her present self, in a much more threatening grin than the leader of the men.

"What? Scared of a girl?" as Raven Crystal walked to Mateus, his face still shows fear as Raven Crystal stopped infront of him, her left hand grabbed the boy by his waist, sending him and a few men surprised before Raven Crystal gave the same grin at the men and she quickly dashed to give a strong kick and punch through the men, some send their heads off and some leaves large holes through their bodies.

"You're really the hardest killer." Terra told Raven Crystal.

"100,000 years in Ledgerdomain and I'm one heck of a fighter, princess." Raven Crystal answered as she looks enjoyed, seeing her past self fighting like a maniac until when every men seemed to be down, Mateus slipped himself off Raven's grip and when her hand touched his chest, she grabbed it.

"What?" Mateus looked at Raven's face to show a bit of confusion as Mateus's face flushed from her and touching it a few times before Raven lowered him to fall on his rear.

"You're a guy?" Raven Crystal asked Mateus as he slowly nodded. Past Raven said nothing but pulling out a familiar charm.

"You heard and now meet Raven Crystal. Heard the legend that is true, so if you want me to serve you, keep this." Raven Crystal told as the prince looked at the charm before slowly touching it to watched a shockwave from the charm to repair the damages and everything was like it wasn't damaged at all.

"So that's how you met." Terra said as Raven nodded before the scene changed to a normal high school; wouldn't be normal if it wouldn't for students that used magic around. Terra looked around to see Mateus, wearing the boys uniform, spectacles and his hair is like his present self but reaches his waist.

"I could imagine I would grow up to look like Mat." Terra told Raven Crystal.

"Then get surgery kid." Raven Crystal said as the two girls noticed a boy with orange hair grabbed Mateus by the arm before dragging him to the school field and pushed him to fall on his side.

"You got some nerve, burning me to a crisp!" the boy argued as two more boys; one with blonde, and one with green hair walked beside him.

"That was an accident!"

"Hey!" A boy with tanned skin, chin – length black hair and red eyes shouted as he and two more students ran infront of Mateus and the shouter and a boy with brown hair and green eyes made a stand to look like to fight.

"What, you two and Lady Anya would want to protect this geek?" the leader of the boys asked like a joke but…

"No unless I would kicked your ass." Raven Crystal appeared beside Mateus, pressing her knuckles before both her hands glowed into fuchsia energy; earning the leader boy's friends to ran out.

"I…I'm not scared of some lady!"

"Then fight if you want everyone to know you kicked Raven Crystal's ass…" before she dashed behind the boy and a boot kicked his butt and he was flying to the tallest tree.

"In the other way!"

"Are you alright?" a girl student with shoulder – length black hair with a fair complexion asked as she help Mateus up and everyone noticed a glass of his spectacles is cracked.

"Wait a minute…" as Raven tapped a finger at the crack before it faded, like Raven fixed it with just a tap.

"You have Raven Crystal!? Man you're famous!" the boy with green eyes told Mateus.

"Not as famous as Lady Anya." Mateus said, looking at the girl, which might be Lady Anya.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will be." Anya said.

"We have two famous chicks here! One is the sexy Lady Anya, and the other; the great Raven Crystal!" the brown haired boy said.

"Anyway, names Jecht and this is my man; Jack Klauser. The three of us saw ya being dragged by that dude so we did what we had to do." Jecht, the boy with black hair introduced.

"Mateus Palamecia Michaelis. We were in the same class." Mateus exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you're that loner. You should sit with us, we can be best buds." Jecht said as he lift a hand to shake and Mateus looked at Jack and Anya who smiled and nodded before he gave a small smile and shook Jecht's hand.

The scene finally changed to another room, where the three boys are now adults, about in mid twenties and Jack was grabbing a few books over his shoulders until a hand grabbed his shoulder to be Jecht.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jecht asked as Jack gave a shh.

"Don't tell Mat but I secretly ate his sea salt ice – cream in his sleep…"

"Jecht? Jack?" Both heard Mateus's voice as Jack quickly stuffed all the books he took back to the shelves before Mateus walked in, wearing a simple purple long sleeved shirt and big gray track bottoms; both might be big for him.

"Hey Majesty, you okay?" Jecht asked Mateus.

"I'm fine, I just need to asked Jack a question…." As Mateus walked to Jack, who acts fine until fingers gripped his cheeks and Mateus's face shown anger.

"Why did you ate my ice – cream!?" Mateus yelled as Jecht drank vodka from the whole jug, watching both men struggled until Lady Anya went in, wearing a strapless white dress.

"What are you two doing?" Anya asked, noticing Mateus and Jack.

"Help me, Anya!" Jack screamed as Anya walked to them before all three memories had finished and Terra woke up with a start as no one seemed to be around the throne room of Altair so she just walked through hallways alone through the night.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wild Rose Rebellion's Plan

It didn't take long for Terra to get to the dungeons where she ignored the prisoners warnings.

"Girl, don't go in that cell!"

"You're going to get killed!"

"Even you look like the Emperor, don't go in there!"

Until finally, she made it to the last cell to find Emperor Mateus, wearing only white shorts – like cloth to his thighs as he looked, his face has no purple makeup and Terra ran in before arms hugged Mateus, who his arms slowly lifted to hugged around Terra, who he felt tears against his bodies.

"Mat, I'm so sorry for didn't listen to you. It's like Jump City again." Terra sobbed as she felt a hand stroking her hair.

"So that is Slade. How dare he; forcing you to joined him to control your powers to destroy your friends' world and now, taking my castle…"

"Raven Crystal showed me three memories, first of when you met Raven." Terra said as Mateus looked at her before both heard the cell door opened to be Raven Crystal.

"Nice reunion, what do you say go back to the castle, prepare both your luggage and we can go find your parents?" Raven Crystal asked as she snapped her fingers and the three disappeared in fuchsia energy, being spotted by all the prisoners.

"Slade raised the Pandaemonium?" Princess Hilda asked Minwu as everyone listened.

"Pandaemonium?" Robin asked.

"The palace of hell under the Castle Palamecia, ruled by Satan. He was powerful until what I recalled two girls stole the key to the Forbidden Realm of Magic; even if it's weakened, it's far from powerless. One of the girls end up corrupted…"

"And one ran away to the Realm of Magic, hoping to find a cure for her sister Kai Crystal…" everyone heard Raven's voice as Raven Crystal, Emperor, and Terra walking in, the latter's right eye still show the 7th Hell mark while Mateus was just wearing the prisoner's shorts.

"Emperor!?" Teen Titans and Wild Rose Rebellion was surprised as the guards were almost going to attack until a familiar scream fell to the ground and everyone looked to be Snow, falling on his back while his legs and tail was against the wall.

"Snow!" Terra said as Snow quickly flew his bat wings to the Emperor.

"Raven Crystal. The girl who was corrupted; that was your sister?" Firion asked.

"Yeah, and if you want to laugh…" as Raven Crystal's fist form an opaque ball of fuchsia energy before adding with the same threatening grin. "You can laugh while I shot you with this."

"So creepy!" Snow hugged the Emperor's bare chest, sobbing.

"Terra, should we stopped Slade? You wanted him dead and if we went in the Pandaemonium when it sank and I fought Satan…"

"Go get Mom and Dad!" Terra interrupted.

"How do you know if your mum's alive?" Raven Crystal asked Terra, hands on her hips.

"I know our own mum! Right Mat?" Terra asked the Emperor.

"It's true, Mother was in this organization which the other members didn't know she's a demon queen." Emperor Mateus said as everyone but them were shocked to hell.

"Terra, your brother is the mad Emperor!?" Cyborg asked Terra.

"You guys just realized that?" Terra asked.

"Means they would fool for anything." Emperor Mateus said as he looked to Snow. "Snow. If you don't want to serve me, that's fine. You can returned to where you're from." Earning Snow to stroke his head at the Emperor's cheek.

"But I just got materialized, I don't want to turn back." Snow said as he felt fingers pinching his triangle – shaped ears, earning to laugh a bit.

"Are you going to do what I say, if you behave?" Emperor asked Snow as he felt relaxed before looking back. "Yeah, I will be in my best behavior."

"That's settled, we will be on our way…" as the Emperor, Terra, Raven Crystal, and Snow almost left before the guards blocked the entrance and the Teen Titans ran to Terra.

"Terra you can't go. We missed you." Starfire said.

"Yeah, what about the good times we had?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know, but the reason of why I left is to find my family and I found Mat. Besides I would like to see my fiancé again." Terra said as Raven Crystal secretly left with the Emperor until Leon stopped her.

"Emperor… she's pretty." Leon first said It serious before changing to like Beast Boy, earning a shout from Maria.

"…Let's join forces." Firion said as everyone looked at him, who added. "Like the Emperor said, the Pandaemonium will sank if Slade is defeated and if it does, the Emperor and Terra will be in there to fight with Satan."

"I agree with that." Everyone but the Teen Titans agreed as Raven Crystal's powers got the Emperor wearing his armor again before he suddenly had a purple aura around him; his teeth now has fangs, and his back has purple demon wings, 4 length.

"If I defeat Satan, I can get a different demon form." The Emperor said as everyone nodded, some was in fear while some are confident.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ending

As the Wild Rose Rebellion will find something of a Ultima Tome, the Teen Titans followed Raven Crystal; who has Snow, Emperor, and Terra to where Castle Palamecia is now replaced with a larger and even horrifying castle where it's fuchsia.

"Demons do love horrifying castle, do they?" Cyborg asked in shock as Raven Crystal said nothing so the six went in as Slade – like minions and monsters lurked around as the Palamecia guards along with maid – like mages fought the monsters and one noticed Raven Crystal.

"Miss Crystal, where is the Emperor?" the Palamecia guard asked as Raven cast a disc of Mana at the monster and she walked to him before she answered. " I still have him and his sister. I have a question, are you all still loyal to him?"

"We're still loyal to serve him!" The guards and the maid mages answered with pride.

"Good. I don't want anyone serving Slade and I know the Emperor doesn't like it either." Raven Crystal added as the Teen Titans ran past them as they try to ran after them but waited for Raven for orders.

"No need. They're going to fight Slade. If they don't want to go because of their friend, I'll send them out and I want you maids to block the entrance when this place sank." Raven ordered, pointing at most of the maids.

"Yes Miss Crystal!" the maid mages answered as Raven Crystal leave them fighting for more monsters and the robot minions and flew faster. The Teen Titans continue to run through the hallways while fighting Slade's minions until they come face to face with Slade.

"I see you wanted to fight me in this devilishly castle." Slade said as he grabbed a Bo Staff and the Teen Titans dashed to fight Slade. Cyborg shot arm cannons at Slade as Beast Boy turned to a stampeding elephant and charged at Slade before he receive both hits and he was slammed to the crystallized wall.

"It appears all your angers have make you stronger. Let those anger consume you, like Terra and her family as they are demons." Slade added bravely and calm as their angers seems to risen and Starfire shot a larger green energy at Slade before he was on his knees but a boot from Raven Crystal send him to the floor.

"You would risk your life to save demons?" Slade asked Raven Crystal as she lift a hand above Slade and she answered. "I'm immortal." Before her hand glowed fuchsia and Slade was slowly fading with fuchsia Mana until he disappeared and his mask is all left.

"He's gone…" Raven picks up the mask before throwing at the large pit beside them and the whole place crumbles.

"It's ready to sink… you guys go!" Raven Crystal demanded.

"We're not leaving without Terra!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"I thought so…" before Raven send a hurricane of Mana and the Teen Titans were blowing off the Pandaemonium as they watched it sank but as Beast Boy try to went in, the castle soon covered underneath a huge bubble of darkness until it finally sank though the ground and the hole slowly moved until it disappeared.

"Terra's gone…" Starfire whispered as Beast Boy punched a fist to the ground before they glowed so bright, they soon appeared back at Titans Tower where the time shows 10.30 AM, where they left to the statue.

"Well, well. If it isn't the son of Palamecia." A loud voice echoed as a large demonic figure with a large hand grabbing Emperor Mateus's unconscious body as Raven Crystal seemed to be nowhere in the Pandaemonium.

"Looks like your soul is mine…" but the large demon, to be Satan stopped as the Emperor lifted his head to looked at above, like a ceiling before he laughed maniacally with pride, his spiky bangs covered his eyes.

"What? You're being mad?" Satan demanded as he gripped the Emperor harder but it seems to be useless.

"You powerless fool. With your power stored in the Alpha Rune which Raven Crystal has, you are too weak to control anything." as the Emperor eyes shown to be like a lunatic with a threatening grin.

"What? How dare you, Palamecia!?" Satan demanded furiously.

"I should tell you, Palamecia was my mother's last name; which is my middle name. My last name…" as Emperor Mateus opened his mouth and his tongue shows the 7th Hell mark, which it glowed and Satan showed much shock.

"…Is Michaelis!" The Emperor finished as Satan screamed in much pain, slowly fading and the Emperor could do is watching it fading with the much threatening face with his mark still showing until Satan completely fade and Emperor Mateus floated to touch his high – heeled boots to the floor; causing a similar shockwave like when he met Raven Crystal.

The shockwave boomed the whole Pandaemonium where the Emperor's guards and maid servants, Raven Crystal, Snow, and Terra appeared.

"Is he dead?" Snow asked as the Emperor slowly changed to have his face like a demon with snakes and his armor became a bit darker before changing back.

"Satan is no more. Now, I rule the 2nd Hell!" the Emperor declared with pride as everyone but Terra, who the Emperor motioned her to stand beside him, to bowed before him.

"Mum and Dad will be proud, Mat." Terra told the Emperor as he nodded at her before Raven Crystal and Snow waited for his orders.

"Raven Crystal, you know Jecht, and his promise to be my guardian; so bring him here if he stills agreed. Snow, I showed you a picture of my wife Ultimecia so bring her here." The Emperor ordered as both nodded before they disappeared and everyone walked around the Pandaemonium.


End file.
